Gargantuar-Throwing Imp
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane. |flavor text = When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way.}} Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 1 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a Smashing Gargantuar on a random lane every time he takes damage. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Secret Agent, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver, and was made craftable in update 1.16.0. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. *Name change: Gargantuar Throwing Imp → Gargantuar-Throwing Imp Update 1.16.0 *Became craftable. Strategies With This zombie has very poor stats for his cost. However, his ability to make a Smashing Gargantuar can make your opponent think twice before using cards that do damage over multiple lanes. Hence, this will deter opponents from just recklessly using Sour Grapes, Cherry Bomb, Berry Blast and . Electric Boogaloo can use Gargantuar-Throwing Imp effectively since he has access to the most Gargantuars out of all heroes . He can also use Maniacal Laugh and Vitamin Z to boost the health of Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, producing more Smashing Gargantuars and allowing him to inflict more damage. Professor Brainstorm can use him with Teleport to put him in a lane filled with low-strength plants to purposefully activate his ability, which is useful if he has Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Wizard Gargantuar on the field. Z-Mech can also use health-boosting tricks like Rock Wall and Camel Crossing on Gargantuar-Throwing Imp to improve his overall survivability. But you must note that even though this zombie depicts a Gargantuar being carried by an Imp, it is not part of the Gargantuar tribe, meaning that Gargologist does not lower its brain cost. If you still need to lower its brain cost, resort to using. Impfinity can pair him up with Imp Commander to draw cards should Gargantuar-Throwing Imp hit the plant hero, as well as Toxic Waste Imp, which will destroy any plant he hurts. Due to his low stats, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp synergizes well with Valkyrie. He also pairs well with Unlife of the Party, as he will be boosted whenever Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is hurt. If increasing his health is not an option, there are means of forcing him to throw multiple Smashing Gargantuars with his 2 . If there is a lane with two attacking plants, both plants will trigger his ability. Using Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards are also other ways to activate his ability. You can also play this in Spikeweed Sector or Hot Lava to make more Smashing Gargantuars. Boosting the strength of this zombie can result in placing your opponent into dilemma - if they ignore him, he will continue to do damage. If they damage him, then Smashing Gargantuars will be made. An easy way to create this progress is using Meteor Z or Moon Base Z. However, do not boost him too much or your opponent will not hesitate to destroy him. Be careful against and heroes, especially , as the Smarty class has access to bouncing and transformation cards to ignore his ability, while the Solar class has access to stat-reducing and instant-kill cards to destroy Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Against Try to destroy him in one attack, as the more attacks he takes, the more Smashing Gargantuars you must deal with. Tricks that destroy zombies, like Weed Whack, , or , work best, as they do not damage the zombie. This prevents him from creating any Smashing Gargantuars. If you must destroy him by other means, make sure you have a way to destroy any Smashing Gargantuars he creates. Shamrocket and other such tricks work well to destroy the Smashing Gargantuars made. Do not use Shroom for Two or Pair of Pears against this zombie, as he can easily make two Smashing Gargantuars because he will take damage twice. If you made 6 that turn, Water Balloons will be effective, but if not, just ignore him until you have enough sun. If there are several Smashing Gargantuars, is a good choice to wipe out all of them. Sometimes, you may also leave Gargantuar-Throwing Imp alone, as it only does 1 damage per attack if unboosted, so that you can focus on other areas in the game. Gallery abdgargaaaabbbbaa.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics gargthrowingimpcard.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's card IMG_3364.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's grayed-out card GargantuarThrowingImpCardImage.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's card image Screenshot (75).png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp attacking Screenshot (76).png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp activating his ability Screenshot (77).png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp destroyed DeadlyGargantuarThrowingImp.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp with the Deadly trait Giant GTI.jpg|Gigantic Gargantuar-Throwing Imp due to a glitch GargantuarThrowingImpAd.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp on the advertisement for the Birthdayz Bundle BirthdayzBundleGargantuar.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp on the advertisement for the Birthdayz Bundle large.png|HD Gargantuar-Throwing Imp gargthrowing910.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp with 9 /10 and the Frenzy trait SecretAgentUsedonGargThrowingImp.png|Secret Agent being used on Gargantuar-Throwing Imp Screenshot_2017-05-03-19-18-23.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp on the Birthdayz Bundle Garg-Throwing imp conjured by cosmic imp.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Imp GargThrowingImpBullseye.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp with the Bullseye trait GargantuarThrowingImpconjuredbyTriplication.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Final Mission used on Garg-throwing-Imp.jpg|Final Mission being used on Gargantuar-Throwing Imp Old IMG_3366.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics before update 1.14.13 Trivia *If the player looks closely at the Smashing Gargantuar's pants, they are black in color. However, Smashing Gargantuar has blue-colored pants. *There was a glitch where if he got hurt by a zombie's ability, he did not make a Smashing Gargantuar. This was patched. *He was foreshadowed in Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's description, which states that it is "More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp." **This description was even in the game before Gargantuar-Throwing Imp was added. **He could also be a reference to Porter Gargantuar's Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies 2, as his Almanac entry states "Maybe then the Imps will be the one carrying him around." *He is one of the five Imps in the Crazy class, the others being Cakesplosion, Stupid Cupid, Loose Cannon and . *Although this card includes Gargantuars, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is not in the Gargantuar tribe. **This is vice-versa for Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, which is not in the Imp tribe. **Unlike Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is not in the pirate tribe. *In the Russian version of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, this card has a mistake in its statistics, stating that Gargantuar-Throwing Imp makes a Smashing Gargantuar after doing damage. See also *Smashing Gargantuar *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar Category:Imps Category:Imp cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Zombies Category:Zombie groups